An Eternal Mystery
by Cheese-kun
Summary: Frankfurt am Main 1871 - Prussia had won against France and everybody rejoiced. But Eren had no time to party, not when he was summoned to Regensburg in order to meet his half brother. Little did he know that their encounter would change both of their lives. A blooming forbidden love in a time of upheaval, inbetween the unification of an empire and the dying dreams of a fa


Warning: Sibling Incest.

Posting the first 4 Chapters all at once. If you wanna get to know me, and check out illustrations for the fic (like the cover art you see here), you can visit and talk to me. Username the-kingy on TUMBLR ouo

Welcome to this baby written with passion and set in the time of Ludwig II, Otto von Bismarck and realist writers like Theodor Fontane. This isn't going to be a history lesson, after all, this is focused on our two lovelies. However, 19th century Germany was very whoooshwhooosh and I'll make sure to constantly remind you of the timestamp for a dash of historical flair.  
The title of Fürst is generally translated into English as Prince (not the one who's the son of a monarch), but 'Prince Levi' gives me a funny image, so I'll retain the German term.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Der Erlenkönig mit Kron und Schweif**

Hesse-Nassau Province of Prussia, Frankfurt am Main.

Eren von Jäger watched the morning happenings with minimal interest, every day provided the same scenario anyway. But it had still become his habit to rest his arms on the window sill while the rest of his body was still halfway sprawled in bed. The second storey of Palais Thurn und Taxis had a good view over the busy streets full of early workers, noisy coaches and colourful flags of black and white. Yes, people were still celebrating the peace treaty of Frankfurt, marking the victory of Prussia over France, which had gained the kingdom Alsace and part of Lorraine. The overall atmosphere was still euphoric. And if Eren were to tilt the window open, he was sure that the scent of freshly baked bread would tickle his nose.

But Eren had no time to revel in the high feeling of victory and enjoy his morning routine of taking in the smells and sounds of the city. A crumpled piece of paper lay abandoned on his pillow, it had come with a seal. Now, Eren knew the letter was the direct consequence of his actions one week ago when he had beaten a Prussian official to a pulp in front of a pub. It was foolish, certainly, but watching the man harass an unwilling woman was not an option. It would have gotten him in big trouble hadn't there been intervention from the main house- and now he was still a free man but subject to gossip.

Compared to the headlines of Prussia's victory over France Eren's scandal was only worth a small column in the papers, but it was still a public matter. _The violent bastard of the Thurn and Taxis nobility, attention seeker and disturbance of public peace_. Eren felt like punching the loose mouth of the one responsible of that article. And now he was more in trouble with the main house rather than the law.

Born as the bastard child of the Fürst von Thurn und Taxis and a woman of low noble rank, his life had never been very dignified. Still, he had been granted a life in the Palais and an allowance although without a rank in the family. Though now it seemed like he was going to lose everything. The little scandal, which had brought up the forgotten stain in the family's image, was probably the last straw that would make them abandon Eren for good. He tried to be apathetic about it but still couldn't shake off the lingering feeling of fear in his gut.

Eren crawled to grab the letter again and read it for the fifth time that morning. The family crest on the wax seal was unmistakably that of the Princely House Thurn and Taxis, it also said that he was summoned to Regensburg, the city of the family's main residence. That could only mean that he was summoned by non other than the Fürst himself, which was bad news.

After his father's death six months ago, his legitimate son, the offspring of a marriage with an English princess, became head of the family and the new Fürst von Thurn und Taxis by default. His half brother.

Eren dreaded his first official encounter with Fürst Levi von Thurn und Taxis.

"Don't you have anything else to bring with you, young master? And any friends you would like to bid goodbye to before we depart?" Asked the coachman who had just finished loading Eren's suitcase.

The one addressed blinked at the middle-aged man with a blank face.

"I don't have to go that far for a brief trip." He shrugged and climbed into the surprisingly comfortable carriage. At least he didn't have to sit on wooden seats for three or four days straight, because he was sure, whatever punishment he would receive from his serene highness could never amount to the butt pain.

The coachman looked at him with doubt plastering his face. "But master, I was told that you were not to return to Frankfurt. At least not in the near future."

Eren stared at him. Nobody had even bothered to give him that important piece of information. What on earth was awaiting him in Regensburg? His offence couldn't have been that bad, now was it? A wave of panicked thoughts flooded his head as he pictured several fatal scenarios regarding his fate with wide eyes and face gone pale. Maybe he was going to be thrown into some kind of a medieval torturing basement. By now he was toying with the idea of jumping out of the carriage in the middle of the journey.

"Young master?" The voice startled him out of his panicked thoughts. "We still have some time. You could still say farewell to your comrades and take some more of your personal belongings."

The young noble's hands were clenched in fists as he shook his head. "I don't have any...friends to say goodbye to. And I won't miss anything, my essentials are already packed anyway. I don't mind going now."

It was true. Eren wasn't only a bastard child deserted by the family of high status, he was also a loner in the social department. He liked to blame it on his position as an illegitimate child, however in truth he simply wasn't a human magnet. Apparently he lacked charisma and polite common sense, and his unfiltered mouth called more trouble than friends.

oOo

The journey from Frankfurt am Main to Regensburg lasted more than just four days due to Eren's insistence on sleeping in each time they spent the night at an inn. It was his way of prolonging the trip. Though they eventually crossed the border and entered the Kingdom of Bavaria. Königreich Bayern. He knew Bavaria had acted a big part in the Franco-Prussian war that would eventually establish the German Empire under the rule of the Prussian king Wilhelm I. And everyone knew that the King of Bavaria was in fact suffering under said victory. He might have won the war under the alliance, but it was a loss of his sovereignty. Eren wondered how such a beautiful and proud king dealt with the fact of being subject to the emperor. He'd heard many stories about the king's handsome features that would capture a nation.

The teen sighed during his daydream. The charm of Ludwig II von Bayern truly filled the air of his whole kingdom, and before long, even Eren was reduced to being a lovestruck youngster. He even bought a postcard with the portrait of the young king. What was wrong with him, he wondered. But daydreaming provided a great escape from his fears towards entering Regensburg. Later, he decided to hide the postcard. The family didn't have to know that he was interested in men; his situation was bad enough.

Crossing the bridge to Regensburg definitely destroyed his temporary elation and seeing Thurn and Taxis castle in front of him made him want to vomit. He definitely wasn't ready. Soon he was going to meet his older brother about twice his age. In his fifteen years of life he'd only met his brother once. Well, they hadn't actually met, Eren had only seen him from afar. When he was granted a visit to see his father, little Eren caught a glimpse of young Levi. He had looked stoic and dignified like the prince he was.

And now Eren was entering the family's castle, it felt like he was cattle lead to the slaughter. The heavy portal closed behind him and thus also his only escape. Eren fidgeted, played with the buttons of his waistcoat nervously, green eyes wide and full of terror. Because nobody had given him any instructions, he simply remained in place and didn't even dare to leave his spot. His usual courage had somehow left him. Even though he kept telling himself that he was not bound by the princely house, he knew it wasn't the case. He was bound to the name Thurn und Taxis by blood and the reality of being in their possession. An unwanted possession, but still without reign over his own life.

The sound of footsteps descending the grand staircase caught his attention, it sounded resolute like a soldier and at the same time graceful, very befitting of a Fürst. The boy didn't even dare to raise his head. Something about the man's presence squelched his confidence.

"You are late."

Surprisingly, the man didn't possess a booming voice - in fact, it was almost soothing. Nevertheless, it was filled to the brim with authority.

Eren finally mustered all his courage, and for the first time in ten years he was met with the sight of his half brother, the current head of the house Thurn and Taxis. And it felt like seeing the same young man from a decade ago.

Levi was standing in the middle of the staircase, one hand buried in the pocket of his tight-fitting frock coat, the other one grasping a cane with a silver scrimshaw handle. Even from a distance he knew the Fürst was shorter than him, though definitely more imposing. The nonchalant, almost arrogant posture was complemented by the icy grey eyes staring down on him with a frown. Black hair fell onto his face like a curtain and framed his otherwise pale complexion. Levi looked younger than his age but was as impressive as a long reigning king.

"F-forgive me..." Eren was frantically looking for an appropriate way to address the man before him. Did he say brother? Definitely not. "...Your Serene Highness."

Levi descended the stairs and approached him in a leisurely pace. Eren fought the urge to step back once the man was getting dangerously close to him. And now it was obvious that Levi was quite a bit shorter than him. The icy glare's intensity however did not wane. Those somehow unchanging eyes seemed to observe every little detail of Eren's expression, as if trying to pierce right into his soul.

"You seem frightened." Was there an undertone of amusement?

"I...I still have no idea why I was summoned here." Eren wanted to look at the portraits on the wall, at the furniture, at the ceiling, at anything else that wasn't those unnerving eyes. But he couldn't. It was so distressing that he felt his lips form a childish pout, about to tremble and eventually let out a mewl.

"Really no idea at all?"

"I hurt a Prussian officer," he answered meekly.

"Why did you do such a foolish thing, I wonder? What made the shitty brat in front of me who is about to shit his pants go so far as to punch an officer?" Levi's expression hadn't changed at all, but his voice indicated curiosity.

And Eren was sick of this power play. He was sick of being mentally oppressed just because he was standing in front of someone who had the power to crush his life in consequence of something he himself had had absolutely no control over. "Because that bastard deserved it! The world does not need worthless scum like him! He's lucky I even let him live! He claims to be a defender of law but in the end he's just an animal abusing his power to screw a woman. If that is justice, then I have no need of such a thing and-"

He was interrupted by a sudden jolt to his chin. Before he knew what was happening, he was already on the floor gasping. Eren groaned, tried to heave himself back up but the sole of Levi's polished shoe was pushing him down. This was it, he was going to receive his punishment. He cursed his father for being unfaithful to his lawful spouse, he cursed him for letting a child he never wanted be born in this world where he would simply end up as someone whose own flesh didn't belong to him. Eren was about to submit to his fate when he felt cold metal pushing against his chin. His face was tilted upward by the silver handle of Levi's cane and he stared at the lord of the house with his hazy vision.

The words that left his half brother's mouth was not what he had expected.

"I like your attitude. I shall train you like a dog. A dog that is going to become a worthy prince under my supervision. Because Eren, if you want to change anything, you will need power.

"Do you want power?"

Footnotes:

Ah, I hope the actual 7th Prince of Thurn and Taxis Maximilian Maria isn't turning in his grave, because I replaced him with Levi. Ahahahaha. Fuck it.

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Zeitalter**

Thurn and Taxis castle or Emmeram Castle in Regensburg had five hundred rooms, among them a ball room in the splendid manner of baroque design, in the same style a library with green pillars, ceiling frescoes, and a collection of twenty thousand books. The southern wing had a staircase of marble, the eastern turret accommodated a chapel made of golden embellishments. The extensive castle grounds was big enough for a park complete with fountains and a free standing garden pavilion.

Eren was still flabbergasted by the new reality that he, an illegitimate child, was from now on going to live in such a castle. He followed Levi with precarious steps, at any time ready to find out that this was all just a cruel joke to mess with his head. The sound of Levi's cane tapping on the ground reverberated within the hallways which reminded Eren of a smaller version of Versailles's hall of mirrors. He figured that the Fürst was using it for the sole purpose of being fashionable, since he didn't seem to have any problems walking on his own.

Caught in his own confused thoughts, he almost bumped against the smaller male's back. Levi had stopped walking and was now standing in front of a white double door, he turned his head to look at his brother with the same apathetic eyes from moments ago, and opened the door to reveal a bedchamber in classical Roman style. The walls were olive green and a pair of coral marble pillars stood on the left side of the room like guardians for the pale golden swan bed with a canopy at its head. A golden chandelier provided a warm dancing light.

Levi looked at Eren with expectant eyes, Eren stared back, puzzled. The older man sighed. "Well?"

Eren wasn't sure what was asked of him and once again felt anxiety rise in him. "Well what?"

"How do you like your room?" Said the other as if stating the obvious. "It used to be Fürstin Therese's chamber, but I think it suits you. It has swans carved onto the bed, kids like animals, don't they?"

The boy's jaw dropped and didn't close again, which elicited a mildly disgusted grunt from Levi. "This is my room? Don't you want me to...like...live in the basement or something?"

Levi furrowed his brows in confusion. "Do you prefer the basement? That's rather odd, but I don't want you to catch any diseases and come in contact with more germs than necessary, so I will have to ask you to stay in the upper chambers."

Eren shook his head energetically and jumped into his new personal chamber ere Levi could change his mind. "No, thank you very much! I like it here...especially the swans."

Levi nodded, apparently satisfied about Eren liking the swans? The teen wasn't too sure, since the aristocrat's expression was so hard to read. He was then told to change out of his filthy clothes and take a bath; after that he was to join his brother for dinner.

Once Levi had left Eren finally deemed it alright to breathe. He let his gaze wander around the luxurious chamber, finding it hard to digest everything. Eren collapsed into bed face first and was amazed by the soft feeling – it was as if he was lying on a cloud. Life for him had never been one in poverty, after all Palais Thurn and Taxis was no shack but a true palace; however, due to the nature of the Palais being the headquarters for the family's post company, there weren't many actual living quarters. And Eren's was nice, but this one was on an entirely different level.

Sleep was a tempting idea, his eyes agreed as they drooped closed and exhaustion spread all over his body now that he was allowed to relax. He thought about Levi and the things he had said and done. A part of him deduced said man's actions as acts of kindness, but the terrified and realistic part of him thought that all this was too good to be true. Levi had no reasons to take him in, not the bastard child, the living proof of his father's unfaithfulness, not the boy who had caused public trouble. No matter how he turned and twisted the story, the only sentiment Levi could feel towards Eren was hatred. And yet he was given such a luxurious room.

The boy forced himself up to follow Levi's orders. A bath wasn't a bad idea at all and he was feeling hungry. His suitcase was already in his room, probably brought up in advance. Eren gathered clean clothes he deemed acceptable for dinner and asked a maid to lead him to the bathroom.

oOo

As expected, they dined in a smaller room as opposed to the grand dining hall, but what he didn't expect was that they were going to dine alone. He wasn't sure whether it was better that way or not. Awkwardly, he nodded and walked clumsily as if he'd just learnt how to do so. Safely taking his seat was an act of miracle – his previous hunger dissipated and only left a sick feeling in his stomach. Levi rested his gaze on the awkward boy in front of him, noticed the obvious discomfort.

"That ribbon you're wearing around your collar is cute," he said monotonously.

Eren stared at him with unbelieving eyes. What the fuck was this man even saying? Was he by a chance trying to relieve Eren of his fears? The boy looked down in shame and took hold of the cutlery. "I'm sorry...and thank you. For the compliment, and for everything."

Levi didn't answer and began to eat.

Dinner was silence except for the occasional clinking of cutlery and the sound of wine poured to refill the glass. Technically, Eren was happy that he wasn't subject to some unpleasant talk or even questioning, but then again, silence was just as unnerving. One day, if not his physical aggression, then his loose mouth would be the cause of his end. No matter how much he knew he was better off acting docile for his own sake, he just couldn't help the urge to probe.

"Why are you keeping me here? And what do you mean you will train me like a dog?" Right after the words were said he gasped and covered his mouth. Instantly, his eyes darted to the ground.

Levi stopped eating, neatly put the spoon back, dabbed his mouth with a napkin. At first it didn't seem like he was about to respond, yet he turned his body to face Eren full on, propped his elbow on the table and rested his hand against his temple. "Say Eren, when Otto von Bismarck announced that he was going to unify the German nations with iron and blood, do you think his motives were of patriotic nature or was it perhaps political pragmatism?"

Eren was dumbstruck by the seemingly unrelated question. He himself was fifteen years old and with a clear vision of what he conceived as just, he could react to a certain thing depending on whether he thought it right or wrong. Just like the time he punched that Prussian officer. But by all means, he wasn't a politician. And the Fürst surely hadn't answered any of his questions.

Levi clearly understood that the other was at a loss and huffed. "That is exactly what I'm trying to do with the both of us. Unification."

"Pardon me?"

The older man sighed. "I want to integrate you into the Thurn und Taxis house."

Eren stared at Levi, the words just now sounded so outlandish and downright incomprehensible. One hand blindly searched for the glass of wine, he downed the red liquid in one go and savoured the warmth spreading in his body until it was replaced by numbness. Levi grimaced at him for wasting a good vintage.

"Slow down, brat."

"What do you mean integrate?"

"Do you even speak German? I was saying that I'm going to make you an official member of the family."

Eren's brows furrowed in confusion. "But why would you do that? The other branches of the family won't even allow such unthinkable thing!"

"I'm the family head, I can do as I please," said Levi and leant back against the chair, finality evident in his voice. "I want a safeguard in these times of turning tides."

The until just moments ago orphaned child felt a spark of hope rise in his chest. The truth was, he'd never felt hatred towards the Thurn and Taxis family, and perhaps there had been times when he'd secretly wished to belong. That was the child in him that longed for a place to call family, no matter how often his maturing reason told him that he had no need for a place that had abandoned him so readily.

His fingers were slightly trembling when he placed the wine glass back. "And is this decision of patriotic nature or is it political pragmatism?"

_Is this decision based on love towards a brother or are you using me?_

Levi's eyes widened in surprise. And for the first time he was silent, not because he chose to be, for he was genuinely at a loss for words. "Cheeky brat," he mumbled.

Standing up, he threw the napkin onto the dining table, then stalked over towards Eren. He grabbed the head of Eren's chair's backrest, settled his other arm on the opposite armrest, and bent down, successfully trapping the boy. There was no time to be amused by his brother's startled expression.

Meanwhile, Eren was still fighting to figure out what was going on, and Levi caging him and being so damn close was not helping. Flustered, he stammered: "Y-your Highness?"

Levi narrowed his eyes. Always his eyes. "It's not like there's nothing for you in this arrangement. You seem to be someone who has a drive to bring forth change, concrete change made possible by concrete actions. Even though action comes first, and thinking is secondary or even optional. And here I am, offering you the opportunity to make significant change. But the play of power needs to be trained.

Bismarck did not unify Germany with raw power, but with a delicate play using _people with power_. I want you to become capable, Eren. This Zeitgeist calls for people who endure and enforce change. Become a politician, a military officer or a cleric, this family can make it happen. As long as you don't go by the old aristocratic thinking that contentment is hereditary."

Eren gulped. "What makes you think I want all of this? All I did was punch an officer because he lacked common sense."

"Because common sense is a gift. Your actions speak, and they say that you care. You cared for a single woman you didn't know, and you probably care for others in general, too. Maybe you're too young to dream of overthrowing the flow of time, but you have the potential. And as long as there's potential, I am content to take you in. After all, I don't want a useless spoiled brat. That's just a waste of time and space."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Follow my every word as though it is the holy bible. And you shall become a true prince of Thurn und Taxis." By now Levi's face had inched closer, their foreheads were almost touching.

"You aren't trying to overthrow the empire or anything?" Eren had his doubts.

"Are you stupid? I told you, I want to secure our line. Fighting alone in a time where international relations could topple over each time the Balance of Power is disturbed is not what I deem smart. I need a capable person next to me in order to endure this German empire balancing between parliament and monarchy."

"In other words, you need me?" The Fürst witnessed how a stupidly broad smile took over the stupid boy's face. Suddenly, he felt so tired. He couldn't remember the last time he'd talked this much.

"Another thing. Drop the highness crap. Call me Levi."

"Yes Levi!" The smile was now a face-splitting grin.

oOo

Eren wanted to return to Frankfurt.

Of course he was aware that integration into the Thurn and Taxis house meant lots of studies with different tutors, and good thing Eren was already a student in the first place, so it wasn't like he was facing completely foreign subjects. But he swore to God, the tutors Levi hired were all downright manic.

There was this Hermann von Helmholtz rambling about the velocity of the propagation of electromagnetic induction being about 314,000 meters per second, and that Eren really should read the book he wrote about that. And then there was his tutor on literature, who'd successfully lulled him to sleep with his constant chanting of _exposition, rising action, climax, falling action, dénouement..._

The worst of all was probably Zoe Hanji, his tutor in etiquette. Eren was convinced that woman had misplaced herself in her subject of choice, because each time it was her turn to teach him, she rather chose to flirt with Helmholtz. And with flirting Eren meant to say euphoric discussions about thermodynamics. What did she see in that old geezer anyway?

"So, Eren – how about you tell me about the time you spent in Frankfurt? Did you meet Goethe?" Asked the Englishwoman as she was stapling books on Eren's head to work on his posture.

Eren groaned. "Miss Hanji, Goethe has been dead for almost 40 years now..."

"Call me Zoe." There was now a small tower on the teenager's head. "Now, how about we try to dance. Try to balance the books while we move."

Eren nodded. His sense of balance was pretty good, so it shouldn't be too much of a problem. The challenge would heighten his concentration and his posture would be more precise. However, dancing was not something he was familiar with. As someone who was never invited to any parties and balls, he'd never acquired the skills to dance. However, he somehow didn't want to disappoint Levi. Which was why he was intently listening to Hanji's instructions.

She clapped her hands, Eren took her hand and placed his on her waist. They nodded at each other.

"Listen to me giving you the rhythm, Eren." The student took the first step and tried to keep a straight posture.

"One, two, three, Jäger, one, two, three, Jäger..."

Eren spluttered and burst out laughing, his shoulders shook, arms were now clutched around his stomach. The books tumbled off of his head, he gasped and tried to catch them mid air by frantically flailing his arms – Hanji tried to do the same, but they ended up bumping against each other, lost balance and toppled over. The books landed on the floor rather pitifully and Eren was now on top of his tutor.

They stared at each other a moment before bursting out in a series of giggles. It was not after moments later when they realised the other person standing in the room in front of them. Eren looked up only to see Levi staring down on them with his usual deadpan expression.

"I can explain?" was Eren's attempt to clear up the obvious misunderstanding.

"...disgusting." Levi turned on his heels and left the room with brisk steps.

The boy hit Hanji with one of the books halfheartedly. "Congratulations, you're now officially the woman who tried to get in a 15-year-old boy's pants."

"Or you're the spark who tried to seduce a woman double his age with his underdeveloped penis." That statement made Eren scramble away from her with a scandalised expression, obviously not at all used to seeing women use such wordings.

oOo

Eren's favourite time was the shared time spent after dinner. It usually was just Levi and him sitting in front of the fireplace while he reported the things he'd learnt during the lessons. Luckily, the elder brother agreed that Freytag's dramatic structure analysis could be skipped to prevent them both from falling asleep.

Admittedly, Eren liked to observe his brother whenever he wasn't looking, for he was curious to know what kind of person he was. Initially, he thought Levi was someone who liked to intimidate everyone around him, someone who didn't bother about their feelings, someone who hated people. But Eren couldn't have been more wrong. Each time he observed Levi from afar whenever he was engaged in a conversation with others, he was as expected an intimidating figure, but the people seemed to be drawn to him. That was when Eren realised, Levi didn't hate people.

He valued them.

The only difference was, he didn't show his kindness with softened expressions and kind smiles. Eren knew that he should have seen the signs beforehand. The time when Levi gave him Fürstin Therese's room because he thought children liked animals, when he complimented his ribbon to soothe his distressed mind, those were all signs of his kindness. He'd heard it before that there are people who appear vile and incapable of smiling but possess a kind heart, not because they chose to be distant, but simply because that's how they are.

Eren chuckled at the thought. Still, he couldn't claim that he understood Levi completely. There were still aspects of his personality and motives that were still a riddle to him. However, until then he was just going to enjoy their time together, because Levi somehow had a calming effect on his otherwise angry soul.

Goodness, he really was being tamed like a dog.

"You are a gentle person, aren't you, Levi?"

Levi looked up from the letters he had been reading, a mild shock evident in his pale face. "Brat, did the wine go to your head?"

Was there a waver in his voice and a flush on his cheeks or was it only the warm light of the fire?

Eren realised just how embarrassing his words were and buried his face behind the soft pillow he had been hugging. "'M sorry," he mumbled. "It's just...at first I was so afraid of you. I still am, but on the first day your eyes turned me to stone just like Medusa. But now I feel bad about it."

Levi sighed and lowered the letters onto his lap, he appeared to be contemplating something. "You think too highly of me, Eren."

"What have you been reading anyway?" Eren asked as he decided to change the topic, he pointed at the letters.

"Nothing much, these are invitations to several parties and dinners. I'm just trying to find out which one's the best for your debut as a Thurn und Taxis son."

"_What_?" Eren wasn't prepared for this. Levi wanted an illegitimate son to tag along with him to some high class party. "Not a good idea."

The Fürst glared at him. "We have an agreement, Eren. And it is a crucial step to make yourself be known. I know there will be negative feedback, but not everyone is a purist. I will choose a gathering with political figures for that reason. And you've been studying with Zoe, haven't you? Etiquette shouldn't be a problem, provided you did learn something in between your...intimate activities."

Eren groaned and wanted to disappear.

He didn't feel like he was ready to meet people of Levi's social circle, there were too many ways this plan could fail. But Levi seemed to trust him, and he knew he had no choice but to comply.

"Alright, but choose one with the nicest people."

Footnotes:

Thurn and Taxis Castle is huge, google it.

Iron and Blood - Otto von Bismarck's speech in 1862, saying that decisions won't be decided by majority votes or speeches, but by blood and iron.

Hermann Ludwig Ferdinand von Helmholtz - German physician and physicist (1821-1894)

Gustav Freytag - German novelist and playwright (1816-1895)

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Fly, Thought, On Wings of Gold**

"You promised me!"

"I did no such thing."

They were both in a carriage in front of the First Mayor's country house. Levi sat cross-legged, hands resting on his cane, half of his face was shrouded in darkness. Eren occupied the seat on the opposite side, though his posture wasn't as relaxed. In fact, he was pale and his nape felt damp with cold sweat.

"You said, you would give me a low profile start."

"No, you said you wanted a low profile start. I never even said that I would consider your whiny pleas."

The younger brother rose both hands to grab his hair in frustration, but he remembered just in time that his hair was combed back neatly, so he opted to clench and unclench his fists on the velvet seat instead, because gripping his suit trousers would crease them.

"But the First Mayor's birthday party? What happened to low-key dinner with a few nobles and politicians?"

"That was my first plan, but then I received this invitation, and I can hardly refuse to attend." Levi's voice sounded strained, as if he was gradually losing his patience.

Nodding, Eren rose from his seat and scurried to leave the coach from the side that was not facing the country house's entrance. "Alright, have fun. Tell me how it went, you don't need me for this. I know the way back, don't worry about – oh my God."

Eren was quick but Levi apparently possessed reflexes that rivalled the speed of lightning, because before the boy could even reach the latch, he was grabbed by the silver handle of the goddamn cane and pulled back onto the cushioned seat. He felt like he was about to cry at the sight of Levi's threatening glare. He'd made him angry.

"Do not test my patience, Eren." Once again the younger male tasted fear, one that he hadn't felt in a while since the beginning of his stay in Regensburg.

Levi sighed heavily, and even that managed to make the boy flinch. That wasn't what the Fürst had intended, and it seemed like their relationship had reverted back to their first encounter. Now he wasn't quite sure what to do. Hesitantly, he stretched one arm to pat on Eren's shoulder, which only resulted in a frightened jolt. He drew his hand back.

"Eren..."

There it was again, the panicked eyes. "I'm sorry, I'll go...so please, don't be angry at me."

"No, I'm sorry for making you feel afraid...again." It wasn't like he was proud of his violent act during their first meeting. And he was well aware that binding Eren with fear was one of the worst options. However, his person wasn't capable of anything else. It was a life-long curse.

The apology finally made the other look up. Fascinating how a boy with a violent record could be so vulnerable. Maybe he was, after all, just a boy.

"I'll be there too, you know. You won't be alone, promise." Grey eyes locked onto blue-greens that ever appeared to be universes of their own, housing galaxies and exploding stars.

Eren, eased by Levi's reassurance, smiled faintly. He felt better, but not at peace. However, he knew he had no choice, since it was his own decision to become an official son of the main house of Thurn and Taxis. Worriedly, he turned his head and squinted at the vague reflection of his own face in the coach window. He tutted and faced Levi once again, cleared his throat.

"How do I look?" Eren bit his lower lip.

Levi tilted his head critically, eyeing his brother up and down scanning for any wrinkle and flaws. It was still a mystery to him how people automatically assumed that he was obsessed about others' prim appearance, while in truth he couldn't care less. As long as they weren't dirty, but that too couldn't be helped at times. He knew however that it was indeed of importance for Eren to appear impeccable to leave a positive impression.

He took in the sight of his half brother. A tailor had come to the castle for a measuring, the suit had to hug Eren's form perfectly. And Levi had to admit, the tailor had done an excellent job. The colour of choice was black. Black was a modern colour; black was the colour worn by poets and statesmen, so it would always carry a connotation of intelligence and sophistication. The double-breasted frock coat with golden buttons and peaked lapels fit snugly against Eren's waist, underneath a waistcoat in a subtly lighter shade made of cashmere stripes patterned silk. And even Levi couldn't find a single fault in the immaculately white shirt with winged collars adorned with a black bow tie. Both of them sported a combed back hair style, it made Eren look mature.

Their outfits were similar, except for little details such as Levi's choice in wearing a cravat as per usual and the more traditional high collar, as well a plain black waistcoat decorated with a silver watch chain. For the first time they did look like brothers .

Eren had grown nervous whilst Levi was putting his getup under the microscope, he half expected a scolding for sloppiness. But the other only nodded in approval, no words of praise but it was enough to make Eren breathe out in relief.

Levi cocked his head towards the country house's entrance and stepped out of the coach. Eren followed suit with a sick feeling.

At the door leading to the foyer they were greeted by a footman offering to relieve Levi of his cane, yet Levi declined. So they were led further to the salon of neoclassical interior, spacious and bright. A man in ceremonial clothing greeted them, Levi flashed his invitation and murmured something Eren couldn't hear. The man nodded in understanding and pounded the floor with a staff he had been holding to gain the other guests' attention.

Eren stood next to Levi in perfect posture and stoic expression, not willing to show just how nervous he actually was.

All eyes were on them. And it got worse.

"The Fürst von Thurn und Taxis and the Prince von Thurn und Taxis," The announcement rang clear and unmistakably.

Eren wanted to disappear.

Levi had gone all out and told the guest announcer an audacious lie. Because Eren was definitely not yet a bearer of said title. And shock began to settle all over the salon, first ruled by silence, then the occasional whisper. Levi remained undeterred and stepped inside, head held high. The exasperated brother followed him after a brief hesitation. He felt scrutinising eyes following him as he passed more and more people.

A middle-aged man with a bald forehead approached them with arms wide open. Ah, it was probably the mayor himself, Eren thought. The mayor greeted the Fürst von Thurn und Taxis with a bow which was returned with a curt nod.

"I am delighted to see you've taken your precious time to attend this gathering, your highess."

"A pleasure." Levi didn't even look like he meant it, but the mayor seemed unfazed, obviously used to the other's personality. "May I introduce to you my younger brother, Eren Maximilian Lamoral."

Eren groaned inwardly. He hadn't heard his full set of names in ages, they oddly made the situation even more unreal.

The mayor's reaction wasn't what Eren had expected, the awaited sneer or contempt never came. "This is the famous Prince of Thurn and Taxis! I am honoured to have you here, your highness."

The 'Prince' watched his brother, and found him wearing the usual apathetic look, but with a hint of satisfaction made clear by the way his brows were less furrowed. Mayor Oskar von Stobäus was a liberal, Eren remembered Levi saying. So maybe he wasn't too opposed by the idea of someone with Eren's background joining a family of high nobility. Even if he was, he surely didn't openly show it. The open greeting didn't change the fact that many were staring at him with blatant interest as if he was a zoo attraction.

It felt like he was on trial.

Shortly afterwards the chamber music began to play again, the festive tune of a pianoforte accompanied by a string quartet filled the hall, and people resumed their conversations with one another. Though Eren was sure some were now about him. To occupy his attention, he decided to take everything in. After all, he'd never been to such an upper-class gathering. Gentlemen were smartly dressed, though they weren't as interesting as the ladies present. The ladies, especially the younger ones, wore colourful bustled dresses with elaborate pleats, flounces and frills. A fashion trend from Britain.

Eren was so engrossed in his observation that he didn't notice the tall man approach him and his brother. The voice greeting them made him jump.

"Hello there, old friend. I see you have a new addition to your family, though not the way I expected."

The stranger was tall, towered above Levi, and had a huge presence that overshadowed everything. His hair was blond and parted to the side without any flyaways, strong jaws and thick eyebrows above clear blue eyes accentuated the powerful impression.

"Erwin." Levi's voice retained its usual calm quality. "I heard you're now the British foreign minister... and you call yourself Smith now."

"Yeah well, Schmidt was too German. But I do regret leaving Germany, you people have a fascinating chancellor." The man, Erwin Smith, let his gaze rest on Eren. "When are you going to introduce your baby brother to me?"

Eren decided to take initiative. "It is an honour to meet you, your excellency." He offered the other his hand for a shake. Erwin Smith took it and smiled faintly.

"Your name?"

"Eren."

"Eren is an exotic name. You two brothers carry unusual names for aristocrats. Very nationally untypical and...sacral."

Eren didn't know what to think of Erwin Smith, but him pointing out a similarity between Levi and him, though they were akin to the sky and earth, made him happy. As if he was given a proof that they were indeed family. He couldn't help the shy smile even if it meant dropping his stoic façade.

"Thank you, your excellency." His voice was but above a whisper.

Levi looked at Eren, then back up at Erwin Smith granting him a scowl. It was returned with a knowing smirk that said _you're angry I was able to make him feel at ease so easily. _Fürst Thurn und Taxis huffed, averting his eyes.

The whole evening Levi didn't leave Eren's side just as he had promised, and Eren was thankful for that. Nobody dared to drop any snide remarks in his presence, so the younger brother felt safe. Though Eren made sure not to appear too clingy and childish. Being taller than Levi helped.

Even though neither of them seemed to particularly enjoy the party, Eren was the first to forfeit. He excused himself from the circle of poets that had surrounded them. It appeared like Levi was about to object, then decided to remain silent.

Walking straight through the sea of people without Levi felt like hell. Nobody bothered to conceal their blatant stares and curious ogling. The room seemed to expand, the people grew in size like titans, and he found himself shrinking, losing any sense of significance within him. Just a moment. He was almost there. He could already see the double door leading to the terrace. Only a few more steps until he could finally escape the judging eyes.

oOo

Fresh air wafted against his face like salvation. Eren closed the doors behind him and inhaled the chill evening air. He sighed heavily. To think that this was only the beginning of a long journey. Eren felt like quitting already. At the same time he felt anger rise in his chest, one that was throbbing against his ribcage and threatening to burst out. Always, there were always people who had to be so goddamn exclusive in their tiny little bubbles. He wanted to lash out, but simultaneously he was afraid, and didn't want to ruin the deal with Levi. In the face of great injustice he felt powerless.

Eren looked up to take in his surrounding. It was a spacious terrace with a white balustrade trailing across the edge, it was covered in twining ivies. From there on one was able to overlook the garden which was eventually taken over by the forest. Only then did he notice the other person occupying the space. A boy who looked his age was sitting on a white wooden bench with a book in his lap. His chin length blond hair framed his face, the rest was tied back in a pony tail. He was smiling at Eren.

The young prince felt awkward but realised it would be rude to just walk off without even acknowledging the other. So he nodded and approached the other teen, asked if it was all right to sit next to him. A nod of approval made him sit down and smile nervously.

"Also having a break from the party?" Eren attempted to start a conversation.

The other boy nodded, no less awkwardly than Eren. "Yeah, it was getting pretty boring inside."

Eren chuckled. Somehow, it felt good to meet someone of his age for a chance. During his stay in Regensburg he was constantly surrounded by adults, making him unable to drop his guard. While he was never a very social person, he did miss the company of other same-aged people.

"My name's Eren by the way."

"Mine's Armin. Nice to meet you Eren."

"What are you reading?" Eren peered at the book in Armin's lap, it looked well-read judging by the worn out leather around the edges.

Armin's large blue eyes glinted in the moonlight, and a tang of a smile tugged at the corners of his lips. He lifted the book, and held it up, hiding half of his face behind it. "_This_...is a book about Alexander von Humboldt's expedition in South America."

The boy flipped the pages and pointed at dozens of illustrations of curious plants and strange fossils. Eren scooted closer to get a better look at the pictures. It was like peeking through a window to a different world, one that was so vast and unexplored, one couldn't help but feel humbled. He was never one desperately interested in natural science, always thought that explorers were sort of nutters detached from the actual world, but Armin spoke with so much passion and on top of that also had a knack for constructing words into fascinating explanations. So Eren too found himself immersed in the content of the book.

"Can you imagine crossing the Atlantic Ocean, carried by a large ship under the command of a capable captain, but always at the mercy of nature's whim? Humboldt witnessed a meteor shower in Cumaná, and did you know that those are probably periodical events?

"Also, the United States looks like an exciting place to visit too. Goodness, Eren, you have no idea how I'm dying to leave this place where I was born. I surely don't wanna die here."

And soon they were both hunched over the book, pointing at ridiculous looking animals, fantasising about the ocean, the chains of mountains, and several other landscapes that exceeded their imagination. Many of those went overboard, but the boys didn't seem to care.

"Hey, Armin...why don't you just hop on a ship and go there?" Eren was still reading a detailed report about volcanoes. Of course it wasn't that easy, but surely Armin must have considered that option.

Armin turned silent all of the sudden, and Eren feared he'd said something insensitive. But looking up he found the other smiling not in sadness but determination. Strangely, not the kind of determination that was ready to jump on a ship right then and there.

"I hope that someday I will do just that. It's a dream. But until then there are still things I need to do."

"Things like what?"

"Things like fighting for the people here."

"You mean in the military?"

Armin chuckled and shook his head. "No. You know, sometimes I think about myself, and how insignificant I am. After all, I'm just a meek boy, I can't boast about physical strength, I sometimes think I'm just a burden to others. But then I look up."

Both of them looked up at the cloudless night sky where they were faced with a space so unimaginably wide, filled with an unthinkable number of softly glistening stars. And Eren understood.

"I look up and see a sea of stars. They appear so small, but we know they're even bigger than the earth or even our sun. But no matter how big they are, they are still so insignificant in relation to the universe.

"Do you know what I'm trying to say, Eren? I'm trying to say that while I am but a speck of dust in this universe, everybody else is too. You and me, the mayor, the king of Bavaria, the German emperor, without exception. So why do we pretend that one entity is bigger than the other? Why are there people entitled to stand above others and stomp over their dignity and existence?"

Eren hung on his new friend's every word with wide eyes. Armin paused and glanced at Eren, maybe expecting the other to say something in return. However, not a single word left Eren's lips, instead he looked like he wanted him to continue.

"This is a _question sociale_, Eren. We live in a time of progress, and never before was bourgeoisie as wealthy as today – look at my family for example. But a majority is struggling with life. They work in factories for endless hours, children too! They don't work to improve their lives, no they do it just to survive the day. Work, work, work, a loaf of bread, and repeat. They live in cramped places you couldn't even call home. That's not equality."

Armin then told Eren that he was probably going to join a party to make a difference, maybe the Social Democratic Workers' Party. Eren was inspired by the person next to him. To think that such a shy person was so driven even though he himself wasn't afflicted, maybe even sheltered by his parents.

Levi had initiated him to achieve greatness in his new-found position, but the one to actually inspire him was Armin. Armin who wanted nothing but an adventure across the sea, yet bound by a sense of responsibility over others, and driven to action by nothing but compassion.

Their life changing little chat was interrupted by Levi showing up on the terrace. Armin gasped and stood up in order to leave. He turned around to face Eren for the last time, hesitated with a blush, but then extended his arms to offer him the book. Eren had to do a double take. "Are you giving it to me?"

The blond nodded.

"But isn't it very precious to you?"

"That's why I'm giving it to you. As a token of our friendship."

When was the last time he had someone he could call a friend? Eren did not remember. Happiness flooded his very being, a soothing force stronger than his previous distress at the party. He took the book with a grateful smile.

"Thank you Armin. I will treasure it as my most valuable possession. And remember, I might be nothing but dust, and you just another dust grain. But you've given this speck of dust inspiration in its life. I hope we'll meet again."

Armin grinned and squeezed Eren's hands before he turned to hurry back into the building, stopped for a second to slightly bow before Levi.

Levi's gaze followed the blond with mild interest. "Who's that?" He sauntered over to the bench and sat down to occupy the space previously taken by Armin.

"A new friend," replied Eren. He was smiling to himself.

Levi watched him smile. It was the second time he saw Eren smile that night.

"Is it that uncomfortable to be with me?"

The younger brother turned his head in shock. "What?"

"You smile at Erwin, at the stranger kid. But not at me."

"I've been smiling at you these past weeks, you know that."

"But not today. Is it because you're reminded of the obligation you are under?" Levi was looking at the ivy plant to his side, not at his brother. "Do you hate me?"

Eren wanted to have a glimpse at his brother's current expression. He wanted to see the look on his face. His heart pounded at the implication of Levi's words.

"How can I hate my brother?"

Levi's long fingers twitched. And finally, he moved his head just slightly.

All along Eren was insecure about his actual role as a brother. By and by he was beginning to accept the notion that Levi was just using him for his own purpose, never did he dare to even indulge in the thought of being seen as a family member.

"I know I'm shitty at doing this big brother job, but..." Levi's sentence was cut off by the sound of Eren's airy laughter. The elder brother looked up and was rewarded with the sight of Eren's laughing face, free and without any restraint.

He was about to throw in an insult as was his usual reaction, but he couldn't will himself to do it. Not when his face was so relaxed and his voice so melodious in his state of laughter.

Levi scolded himself for having crappy and idiotic thoughts about wanting to protect that smile, as if a late bloomer romantic poet was infesting his brain.

"Levi, I'll make sure to smile at you at least once a day, okay?" Eren was still giggling.

"Brat, don't overdo it." But the promise made him happy nonetheless.

They sat there in silence taking in the air and the relative silence, the chattering of the party was muffled behind the doors. Eren was actually starting to feel cold having been outside for much longer than Levi but he still enjoyed the peaceful moment.

"His name is Armin. The lad just now. And he said he wanted to cross the ocean one day, but not until he'd made this nation a better place," said Eren.

Levi hummed, admittedly a little bit impressed. The blond boy didn't look like someone that ambitious. "Not bad."

"I would like to cross the ocean, too. But maybe not until I've secured my name in human history – don't want you to disown me after all."

"No, I won't do such a thing even if you haven't."

Eren stared, astonished. Then with a sheepish smile he said: "You wouldn't have said that a few weeks ago. Have I garnered your affection?"

"Shut up."

The horrible night was starting to become the best one he had in years. And now he just couldn't conceal his smile even if he wanted to. Struggling with the hostile upper class environment on his own was agonising, but knowing that he was doing it as Levi's family gave him strength.

"You did great by the way."

"At the party?"

Levi nodded. He hesitated for a moment, then lifted his hand to pet Eren's head, successfully messing up his perfectly done hair. The younger brother made a sound of protest yet both knew he wasn't really complaining. The hand lingered there, and the fingers moved delicately in a stroking motion. A sigh escaped the younger male's lips.

Eventually, the hand was drawn back, albeit regretfully; soft locks grazed Levi's pale skin as the fingers untangled.

The memory of softness remained.

Eren was horrified to realise that he had been on the brink of whining for more loving pets. He had wished for the moment to last some more. Was he being selfish now?

"Let's leave, I'm sick of this party," whispered Levi.

Eren nodded and followed him out, book tightly pressed against his chest, and eyes transfixed at the back right in front of him.

Have you ever met someone who inspired you? They talk and everything they say stirrs your soul? That's what happened to Eren. Because I think Armin was the one who planted the seed of Eren's passion and determination towards his goal. Armin is great.

Footnotes:

Oskar von Stobäus - Mayor of Regensburg 1868-1903

Alexander von Humboldt (1769-1859) - Prussian geographer, naturalist, explorer

Social Democratic Worker's Party (SDAP) - Marxist socialist political party in the North German Confederation during the period of unification

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Eren**

The air was warmer now. Lilies of the valley dotted the castle's park, and were now slowly replaced by the deep green of grass announcing the arrival of summer. It was also warm enough to keep the windows wide open to invite the sixth month in, accompanied by the sound of birds, the rustling of leaves, and the rippling of water.

Eren lay sprawled on the canapé right next to an open window in the castle's library. Levi, who had been forced to shift to the very edge of the furniture due to his brother taking over all the space, glared at the sleeping face in a displeased manner. Mr Gustav Freytag had fallen ill, therefore he hadn't been able to come tutor Eren as was usual. And since it was Levi's day off, he had decided to take the teaching matter in his own hands. However, his brother had the audacity to fall asleep during the lecture.

Levi contemplated shaking the lazy teen as he deserved nothing less. Such behaviour did not speak in favour of Eren's discipline.

The Fürst was about to shake him awake but his hand froze in the process. Instead he was now studying the sleeping face. Eren's head was slightly tilted to one side leaving his craned neck exposed, the dark fringe fell messily on his forehead unlike the night of his debut. Thick and long eyelashes tickled his own skin, they fluttered along with his steady breathing. And all of a sudden Levi was taking in all the details – the soft rise and fall of Eren's chest, the slender neck, and the slightly parted lips.

The fact that Eren was comfortable enough to fall asleep in Levi's presence showed just how much their relationship had changed. Not too long ago he would have been too tense to even let his attention trail. Levi too, he wouldn't have allowed Eren such gall. And yet he had to admit, not necessarily in defeat, that the boy was starting to become a significant part of his life.

As if on instinct, maybe out of his body's desire to relive the memory of that softness, his fingers moved and curled to brush the dark brown locks. Levi stroked him gently, mindful not to wake him. First his scalp, then trailing down onto Eren's temple, tracing the curve of his jaw, and softly caressing the length of his neck.

Levi at that moment thought that Eren was a beautiful brother.

A creak from across the library forced him to look up.

There on the threshold stood Erwin Smith. His eyebrows raised at the sight of Levi seemingly petting the sleeping boy. Not at all fazed by the unexpected company, the Fürst let go of his brother, and stared at the British foreign minister and old time friend.

Erwin Smith crossed the library, taking in the extensive collection as well the astonishing interior, the room never ceased to impress him. He was careful not to make too much noise for the sake of the resting teenager. Actually, he was intrigued that Levi didn't even bother to wake his brother the moment he stepped into the library, given that it was the usually appropriate course of action. Instead he had opted to let the boy rest.

Very amusing.

"An idyllic family scene at noon, I suppose?" Erwin Smith took the chair opposite the brothers, and sat down with crossed legs, expression teasing.

The master of the house grunted in annoyance. "I don't appreciate unannounced visits, Erwin."

Ignoring the less than welcoming greeting, the blond moved his attention towards Eren instead. Once again he smiled. "Are you growing soft or are you unwilling to wake him because you got jealous last time I actually managed to get along with Eren?"

"I wasn't jealous. Stop spatting out your Queen's horse shit."

"Do you kiss Eren with that mouth?"

"Erwin, I swear to God-" Levi's patience was running thin. During the war in 1866 when Erwin Smith was still a German citizen, and a commanding officer leading the military unit in which Levi was appointed to, he seemed to be so much more agreeable. Maybe because they were both reliable partners. And now that they were private acquaintances the elder turned out to be such a pain in the ass. A tolerable one, but still a pain.

"Relax. I'm just glad you're happy again. You deserve to be, Levi." Erwin Smith uncrossed his legs, and let his arms rest on his thighs, hands clasped together. His teasing smile smoothed out into a genuine one.

Across him Levi was still frowning, both appeased and tormented by the comment. He looked back down at Eren's sleeping form, and hesitantly wondered whether it was all right for him to feel happiness. Or was happiness forgetting? Wasn't Eren's presence supposed to keep him from doing so? And yet here he was – consoled by the younger brother's mere existence around him.

The Fürst's train of thought was horrendously interrupted by a loud bang from whence Erwin Smith had appeared minutes ago – it was loud enough to make both men jump and stare at the source of the ruckus. Levi silently hoped the door had survived the rough handling and hadn't come off of its hinges. The noise was loud enough to startle Eren awake; he sat up straight in no time, head frantically looking for the cause of his disturbance, even ready to deliver a punch if necessary.

Hanji Zoe, the one responsible for the racket, breezed into the library with floating steps which would have been graceful if not for the completely insane expression she wore. The tails of her shadbelly fluttered at her speed of walking, and the heels of her black riding boots made obnoxious clicking noises. Riding crop still in hand, she flailed her arms in excitement.

"A maid told me Erwin is visiting!" The sound of her voice pierced through the idyllic silence, all high pitched and broken like a boy going through puberty.

Eren grimaced in his still sleepy state.

Erwin Smith rose from his seat and smiled at her with the same familiarity of very old friends. He made a move to properly greet her in accord with the etiquette, she however only swatted the gentleman's hand with the riding crop.

"I moved to England in order to meet you, and yet I discovered you reside in Germany now," lamented Mr Smith.

Hanji rolled her eyes, not falling for any of his attempts. "You would never cross the sea for a woman, Erwin."

"And you would cross the sea...for whom?" The blond rose his eyebrows in question.

"For science," she said matter of factly. "As you would for politics or whatever games you play revolving these nations and their predictability in your eyes."

Which was also the reason why Hanji was mildly curious about Erwin Smith's decision to establish himself and his new name in the world of British politics. Since technically, Germany was bigger and stronger than ever, so it would seem unnecessary, even foolish to switch nationalities. Then again, Erwin Smith had always been a man with eyes always set on the future. On the far future even. Hanji Zoe was the same, but the other judged based on speculations, while she created the future by means of expanding her knowledge of things that were graspable and constant.

That made her a scientist and him a politician. And at times even military commander.

"I was still disappointed at your lack of presence. We are star-crossed, there is no other word."

Hanji laughed as if she'd just been delivered a marvellous joke. "Your idea of courting is just as bad as mine."

"You two, cut it out. Your mouths are farting out phony shit, and it's disgusting."

Both turned to stare at Levi, who was still seated next to Eren, looking positively irritated, and less than amused by the two uninvited visitors.

"And here we have our German highness of grumpville, eloquent as ever." The mad scientist beamed at him.

Meanwhile Eren was fidgeting in his seat. He had presented himself in a most embarrassing state. It had been easy enough to fall asleep during Levi's lecture, for he knew he could get away with it. But he hadn't anticipated any guests, especially not the ex commander. Once again he found himself caught in a circle of adults, feeling out of place and awkward in his own skin.

Despite everything he was still lingering in the remains of a dream he just had. He had dreamt of a hand's gentle touch in his hair, on his skin, wandering sensations so foreign but at the same time familiar.

Eren traced the side of his neck where it was tingling, as if the dream was real. He sighed dreamily.

The action was caught by Levi who had decided to tune out his friends' chattering. He watched the younger run his fingers in the same manner as he'd done just moments ago during the boy's slumber. Levi also noted the licking of lips paired with Eren's bemused eyes, lost in thought. And now Hanji's boasting about her so-called love affair with Eren's science tutor was completely ignored as he had discovered something else even more fascinating.

"Oh!"

Alas, Hanji knew how to ruin a moment. Not that there was a magical moment in the first place, but Levi loathed her interruption anyway. He turned his narrowed gaze at the Englishwoman.

"What is it?" Was his monotonous reply.

"I just remembered, one of your footmen asked me to deliver you this." Hanji adjusted her glasses, looked down, and patted her breast pocket, then her inside pocket. Her brows were furrowed in brief concentration, next her eyes lit up once she'd found the object. She whipped an envelope from her inside pocket with a triumphant smile. "An urgent letter for you, Highness."

Levi looked sceptical but took the envelope without question. It bore a red wax seal he recognised.

"What is it?" Finally, Eren had regained his voice. Big eyes were lit up in curiosity, and he craned and stretched his neck to get a better look, but Levi gave him a scolding side glance, clicked his tongue, and walked away to the far off side of the library. Eren deflated visibly, lips pursed in a pout.

Flopping down next to him, Hanji replaced Levi where she proceeded to eye the boy with an odd glint of interest. "Your lessons in etiquette progress terribly, and yet you two seem to hit it off marvellously."

Eren chuckled.

"Miss Hanji, your definition of hitting it off with somebody is pretty messed up. He's still torturing me with all these lessons without mercy." Without mercy was a lie, he knew that. "And I thought the absence of Mr Freytag would give me a few days to relax for a bit. But my brother teaching me literature is even worse!"

Eren didn't notice the slip of tongue, but all three adults in the room sure did. It was the first time he had referred to Levi as his brother.

Hanji beamed with glee, back and forth switching to look at Eren and then Levi. Erwin's lips twitched slightly to form the faintest hint of a smile. And Levi, Levi luckily had his back turned to them. He might not have been smiling, but the fact that the elegantly written letters in front of him failed to make any sense in his head was at least an indication that he was not as in control as he would have preferred.

Meanwhile, oblivious about the impact of his own words, Eren ranted away without a care. "And you know," he gesticulated wildly, "you'd think he likes to analyse dark fellows such as Hoffmann or Goethe or Schiller. But no, he reads Mozart's letters with a passion! For some reason he could get hold of some unpublished letters too crass to be read by the public eye, and they're all about gross things such as excrement and farts. You'd think he's a refined man, but verily, verily, I say to thee, Levi thinks that poop is literature at its finest ."

Eren laughed afterwards, loud and clear, so that Hanji and Erwin had no other choice but to follow suit, especially because they knew about Levi's literary preferences too well. Levi on the other hand only grumbled at their antics, planning to punish the cheeky brat for it later.

His eyes were now back on the letter. The more he read, the more they narrowed. He was gripping onto the sheet of paper tightly that it crumpled and almost tore. What had appeared to be yet another pointless letter full of empty phrases turned out to be an insistence of protest from another branch of the family.

Everybody looked up when Levi decided to tear the letter apart, the sound of it ripping gave him satisfaction. Grey eyes remained icy, devoid of any reaction, as he chucked the ball of paper scraps into a waste bin.

Eren was the first to speak up. "Why did you do that?"

Levi returned, ushered Hanji to scoot away so he could sit next to Eren, and plopped down with an annoyed tut. To those with untrained eyes it would appear as if nothing was any different in the Fürst's expression, however both Hanji and Erwin knew him enough to see the shifting mood. And Eren drew a conclusion when the two guests stopped laughing.

"Dearest cousins and uncles have gotten wind of your presence in this castle, Eren."

_Oh_.

All colour drained off of his otherwise tan face, mouth agape struggling for words, only to close again, pressed in a thin line. Twitching fingers fiddled with the hem of his sleeve, and his gaze lowered as it lost the ability to look Levi in the eyes. The freshly created confidence in their relationship evaporated in the blink of an eye, and suddenly Eren wasn't so sure any more. Actually, this was something he had anticipated from the very moment he learned about Levi's plan to integrate him into the Thurn and Taxis house, but somewhere during the months of living together he had forgotten. That he was a fake prince without a title, only deserving of a bed by the mercy of one man.

Even though he couldn't deny that their brotherly bonding was genuine, he could never be sure that it was enough to make Levi fight for him. Maybe his brother was going to defend him, but most likely he was going to regret calling Eren to Regensburg in the first place. A slight tremble of dread shook his body.

Levi stood again, this time with a deep sigh. "Eren."

His name from the other's mouth had gradually become something Eren held dear, but right now it sounded terrifying. "Y-yes?"

Was this his cue to pack his things and leave the castle? If he was going to leave, then he would do it with dignity. Dignity meaning not without yelling at Levi for being an irresponsible twat.

"Go pack your things," said Levi without missing a beat. Hanji and Erwin stared at the nobleman with shock evident on their features.

That was it. Eren jumped up with clenched fists, throat itching to throw profanities, and face contorted in undisguised fury. He was at a boiling point. But no matter how angry, how betrayed he felt, and how dangerous he looked right now, all he was capable of doing was melting into tears. Large blue green eyes were quickly filled with stinging droplets of tears that he couldn't even see what was in front of him. Everything was just a blurry mess, and it took everything not to break out in pitiful sobs.

"We're going on a tri-" Levi turned around, and was faced with the sight of a tearful Eren who was struggling not to whimper, causing his mouth to be upturned and trembling. "Why the fuck are you crying?"

Levi was on the verge of silently panicking, at the same time the British pair watched everything unfold.

Eren attempted to say something preferably hurtful, but each time all he could do was gasp and choke on his own sobs. "You...pack...me l-leave..."

"I don't understand what you're saying. Speak properly." His voice came out harsher than intended, but it was because he was too caught off guard. The boy did not come with instructions on how to deal with children crying out of a clear sky. To top everything off, Eren decided to hiccup that the elder worried he was going to suffocate.

It was then that Erwin Smith decided to step in, placing himself between the two brothers. "Calm down Eren. Levi is not sending you away."

Eren's shoulders were still trembling. He was still crying as a result of letting loose, and now it was difficult to stop even though he wanted to. Erwin Smith could however sense that the other had understood.

Levi stared at the two uncomprehendingly at first until everything clicked and fell into place. His expression softened then. "You're an idiot, Eren, honestly."

Still sobbing, Eren gratefully accepted the handkerchief Erwin offered to him, and rubbed his wet eyes furiously. Feeling shy, and more than just ashamed, he peeked from behind the folded cloth to finally look Levi in the eyes. Relief washed over him instantly because his brother really didn't look like he was about to kick him out. He was so relieved that he felt himself tearing up yet again causing Levi to groan in frustration.

"Now that you're done assuming things about me, will you please go to your room and pack your things. We're going on a trip. Understood? You're not going back to Frankfurt if that's what you were concerned about."

Eren blushed in embarrassment. He nodded energetically, and was about to dash past the others when he screwed his face up in confusion – Levi somehow wanted to smack that dumb face.

"Why are we going on a trip though?"

Levi sighed. "I'm deliberately ignoring our relatives, however, I'm pretty sure more letters are going to come. I don't know about you, but I'm not up for dealing with the hyenas."

"Are you running away from them?" Eren had the audacity to sound indignant.

"No, I'm telling them to talk to my aristocratic hand. In other words, I don't care, and I want them to know that I don't care."

At that Eren finally smiled. "And you're inviting me to come along to make a point?"

"Good. Put your brain to good use."

Instead of feeling insulted Eren only allowed his smile to widen just slightly as he strutted out of the library to do as he was told. To think of it, it was going to be his very first vacation, and now he even felt quite excited.

Without Eren around the mood surprisingly didn't improve. Erwin Smith and Hanji Zoe stared at Levi with what could only be described as underhanded accusation. The master of the house attempted to ignore them but they looked at him with their neutral faces while their eyes were screaming the deepest disappointment. Levi snapped.

"All right, stop looking at me both of you."

"Levi, you really are not a winner in life," deadpanned Hanji. "Poor Eren."

"What is that supposed to mean? It's not my fault he had to jump to conclusions." Levi furrowed his brows, and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Erwin patted Levi's back good-naturedly. "You see, I know you are spoiling him rotten in your own special way but sometimes you need to vocalise your feelings. Eren is warming up to you all right, and I think he's only able to do that because he knows you're actually a good person."

Levi remembered the night Eren told him that he was a gentle person. "He...he's overestimating me."

Undeterred, the blond resumed talking, "No matter how much you can share affections without words, it is also important to give vocal reassurance. That's communication. Especially when dealing with young men like Eren – even more so considering his background. He had no family, Levi."

"You are his family now." Hanji smiled.

"Are the both of you done giving me motivational speeches? Because I think I have to ask you to leave."

"Still the worst host in all of Germany," trilled Hanji. Despite everything she still rose from her comfortable seat, and tugged Erwin Smith along with her. "I wish you a happy time together, and don't do anything too risky."

Levi narrowed his eyes. "Come again?"

The visitors only waved at him as they exited the library leaving him alone with his thoughts. He ran his fingers through his dark hair, and sighed heavily, something he'd been doing more often than usual in the past half an hour. Begrudgingly, he had to admit that Erwin and Hanji were probably right. They might have been slightly worse at dealing with relationships as the average person, but still better than him.

He owed them now.

oOo

It was only in the late afternoon that Levi finished packing everything he deemed essential for the trip. Not being a workaholic but out of a sense of duty he still decided to take his paperwork along with him. Now he was supervising the coachman load their luggage with watchful eyes, also making sure that nothing would be left forgotten. Eren only showed up when Levi was almost done leaving instructions for the head butler to follow during his leave, and he shot the younger brother a disapproving glare - which quickly morphed into a surprised blink.

Eren was struggling to carry his suitcase on his own as he refused to let a servant do the job for him, so he was slightly out of breath albeit radiating unconstrained excitement. The unusual part was Eren's choice of dress. Apparently, the prospect of a vacation was his cue to go all out casual, to the point where the Fürst looked like he was on his way to the emperor's wedding ceremony in comparison. Instead of his usual dress shirt and waistcoat, Eren was wearing a white short-sleeved sailor suit with trousers so short they were only acceptable for toddlers to wear. And he didn't forget to don a matching hat. And he looked so pleased with himself.

"Brat, where do you think we're going? Not to the beach, that I can tell you." Levi also noted that if Eren had looked mature during the mayor's birthday party, he sure made the opposite impression now. And being adorable in the process? Blasphemy.

Eren pouted. "I know that. There's no sea anywhere near here. But, but I figured we would be going to a big lake like the Bodensee - I heard it's nearly as big as the sea. You know, something like that. And we could chat up some ladies, what do you say?" He added a suggestive wink for good measure. Well, he would rather chat up a gentleman, but Levi didn't have to know that.

The other only reacted with a blank stare. "Firstly, the Bodensee is not nearly as big as the sea. And secondly, we are going up to a village in the mountains. And no, we will not be chatting up any ladies."

Watching Eren's expression fall with every word Levi said was fascinating.

"Then what did I wear this ridiculous outfit for?" Squeaked Eren.

"Hell if I know. You're an idiot."

Eren climbed the carriage with a whine. He grumbled something about never ever going to trust Levi again.

The first hour was spent watching the scenery pass by. Eren was still sulking. Then, tired of cursing Levi's 'unfashionable' lifestyle, he let his mind drift to hopefully other things. Unfortunately, he was involuntarily reminded of the misunderstanding earlier on. The memory replayed in his head, he relived the fear, and finally relief. Maybe he shouldn't have doubted his brother so easily, especially because he knew that Levi was better than that. But was he to be blamed? Any other person would have been insecure in such a situation.

He had been staring out, looking at nothing in particular, arms crossed and propped on the open window. The wind brushed against his face, and the ribbons on his hat whipped his cheeks. Somewhere in the process, maybe because he was recalling the events of the day so intensively, he was tearing up again. He didn't even notice.

But as usual, Levi did. "You are crying."

Eren blinked.

"Oh...sorry." He wiped his face with the back of his hand.

"Why are you apologising?" Levi frowned.

"I'm...just...sorry for everything? I thought you were going to send me away, and then...I did the embarrassing crying thing in front of your guests. Gosh I'm so embarrassed."

"You thought I was going to abandon you."

Eren blushed, but answered with a nod.

"Eren...why did you think that?"

The other struggled for an answer. He tried to sort his disarray of emotions into comprehensible sentences. "I guess I was comfortable with you, and I was content living with you. But the thing is, we were only ever alone together. And I forgot that the Thurn and Taxis family is made of more people than just the both of us."

"And it would make a difference, because?"

"Levi, it makes a big difference. You know who I am. If it's just you taking in a lap dog, then it wouldn't have been a problem, but what you're trying to do is making me member of the main family." Eren sounded exasperated, and he looked exhausted.

"I thought we had a deal."

"I'm starting to think that deal is stupid, and doesn't make any sense. No matter how you look at it, I'm the only one gaining anything out of this 'deal' of yours. I may be a brat, but I am _not _shameless. Sorry of being aware of my place, and sorry for doubting that you were going to fight for my place in a family because realistically speaking it is not self-evident." All the words streamed out of him rapidly, and this time he maintained eye contact.

Levi watched the play of shadows on Eren's face as the sun began to set, dipping everything in orange and red, light swiftly changing, parading different facets of the other's expression. There was a heavy silence. It was Eren trying to collect all the pieces, and Levi silently trying to tell him that it was okay, that he had understood.

Erwin Smith's words rang true. Sometimes, words are needed. No matter how terrible he was at the art of communication, if Eren had tried his best, it was only fair for him to return the favour.

"Come here," he said.

Confused, Eren only stared back with his head slightly tilted. It was as if he'd just heard the other speak another language.

"Um..." he was about to ask Levi to repeat himself, though the glare he received clearly told him not to botch things up, so he nodded. Eren crossed the narrow space between their facing seats, sat down where Levi had made room.

Sitting down he felt more than just awkward. Before he could even do so much as open his mouth, he felt a hand grab him by the shoulder, and he was dragged down. In the blink of an eye Eren found himself laying on his side, head on Levi's lap. He held his breath. Frozen in place, he didn't dare to breathe.

"Oh for god's sake, don't play dead."

"W-what are you doing?" Eren was still rigid in his position.

"I'm offering you my lap as a pillow, be grateful." The Fürst's voice was monotone as usual, but something was nevertheless off. Maybe he was feeling awkward, too, thought Eren.

"I'm not tired yet, you know."

"...Really? Hanji said that one usually would feel tired after a good cry. And you've cried twice today."

"I'm not that weak," pouted Eren.

Levi hummed non-committally, and looked out of the window. It was getting dark. "Crying has nothing to do with one's strength. Your tears were justified...and I suppose I owe you an apology."

Eren's eyes widened in surprise. An apology was the last thing he expected. In the end both felt uncomfortable. But both also knew that it was necessary to talk it out, to finally gather all the fragments of unsaid words to define their relationship.

"I should have told you that I won't abandon you. I took you in, and here you shall remain, no matter what they say. You are my brother."

Eren buried his face behind his hands saying muffled jumbles of words. The other looked down with a frown. "You aren't crying again, are you?"

"No," was Eren's constrained, drawn out answer. "Gosh no, I'm just so embarrassed, you're so embarrassing when you try to voice out your affections."

Levi was on the verge of snapping at the impudent boy. But Eren was laughing, so it was a good sign he supposed. He rolled his eyes when the younger began to shake in his effort to control the obnoxious giggles. When Eren had calmed down, a comfortable silence settled in. Wriggling around, Eren even managed to appreciate his position, enjoying the rocking motions of the carriage.

"When I was napping," mumbled Eren, "I had a dream."

He considered Levi's lack of answer a prompt to go on. "It was a nice dream...say, do you mind me acting like a spoiled brat?"

"You _are _a spoiled brat."

Eren chuckled.

"Could you please pet my hair?"

"Are you taking advantage of my apology?"

"Please?" Eren looked up with those bright eyes opened wide, begging him like a puppy.

Levi sighed, inwardly doubting his authority, and removed Eren's ridiculous hat. It was, however, easy to follow said request. After all, it wouldn't be the first time. Just like before, he petted the soft hair as one would a dog. And indeed, he had wanted a dog for obedience, but instead got himself a spoiled lap dog. And now he couldn't let go of that dog.

Eren though was enjoying himself. The gentle fingers were brushing his locks, grazing his scalp, and rubbed behind his ear with expert motions. Blissful was one word to describe Levi's touch. He felt those fingers wander further down to the hairline on his nape, and he shuddered because it almost tickled, but mostly because it felt so good.

Eren felt his heartbeat quicken as memories of the dream came to life – the touches were so familiar, exactly like in the dream, only better because this time they were real. A voice in the back of his mind reminded him that he shouldn't lose himself in the sensations of Levi's caressing hand for it was not appropriate. Though for now he was going to savour every moment, and every contact of their skins. In a life otherwise filled with bodies clothed in layers, and gloved hands, such acts of touching were moments of profound intimacy.

Eren lazily moved his arm to take hold of Levi's free hand. He enclosed it in his, pulled it close, closed his eyes, and kissed the knuckles of his brother's hand.

"What are you doing?" Levi's voice sounded almost breathless, just a whisper in the quiet.

The Fürst watched Eren with searching eyes.

"My token of loyalty to you."

It was dark, but he could see Eren's genuine smile just fine.

Footnotes:

Mozart loved writing letters. He also loved writing about poop. While such vulgar language wasn't that unusual during his time, I can imagine that the use of language had changed at the end of the 19th century.

Bodensee is Lake Constance - it's situated in Germany, Switzerland, and Austria.

I hope you enjoyed this ;3 Review and Favs appreciated


End file.
